etrianfandomcom-20200214-history
Mirina
Mirina is a barmaid who runs Twilight Tavern in Iorys. Like the other barkeepers throughout the series, she lets the player accept and report quests, as well as talk to her other patrons. Talk 1F Before completing the trial mission Looking for work? Sorry. I'm not allowed to assign requests to anyone who hasn't finished the Council's trial mission. Come back after you've completed that. After completing the trial mission Hey, you're back. How was your first foray into the labyrinth? It may look peaceful and serene, but that place is ready to swallow you whole in a moment's notice. It hasn't been that long since the Council lifted their ban, but already adventurers have gone missing. Make sure you don't wind up like them. 2F If you come across monsters you can't beat, don't hesitate to run immediately. Oftentimes, the labyrinth calls for caution rather than bravery. 3F You've already reached 3F? >"We'll get through the 1st Stratum fast." * Admirable, but unrealistic. The Labyrinth is a much more lethal place than you think. Don't confuse recklessness for courage. Stay safe out there. >"We'll start being more cautious." * As they say, cooler heads prevail. The labyrinth will grow more dangerous with each floor you climb. Sometimes it's faster and smarter to avoid problems. Just be cautious and do your best. 4F Have you come across an Owl Beast? Those are the monsters I told you about before. If they spot you, just run. That's the secret to staying alive in the labyrinth. 5F You're almost through the 1st Stratum. Don't let your guard down, though, okay? There's still one more challenge to face. The last floor of every stratum is home to a powerful monster. Chances are, you won't be able to proceed until you defeat them. Be sure to go over your skills again, update your equipment, and stock up on items before you square off. You don't want to wind up fatally wounded because you didn't prepare accordingly. 6F Did the sudden change in scenery surprise you when you set foot in the 2nd stratum? That's Yggdrasil in a nutshell--it's a world unto itself, one where logic and sense seem to be notably lacking. I suppose that's what compels so many people to solve its mysteries. Is that what motivates you? 7F You saw the giraffe on 7F? Their long necks help them eat hard-to-reach vegetation. Of course, the ones in the labyrinth are anything but ordinary giraffes. They're a species called the Great Giraffe, and they eat flesh in addition to vegetation. Their long legs let them run at incredible speeds to help them catch prey. Don't let one catch you. 8F So, you've reached 8F. Not many have made it that far. Remain cautious. The labyrinth serves up its worse when adventurers are arrogant about how much they've grown. Continue onward--just don't be overconfident in your skills. 9F You saw the giant elephant, right? Apparently, ages ago, those Primordiphants roamed across Arcania. To hear there's one alive and well in the labyrinth still... Yggdrasil never ceases to amaze me. 10F We Celestrians can see in the dark. We call it Night Vision. It also helps us land attacks in battle. Earthlain, Therians, and Brouni also all have their own unique rave skills. Make sure you use those to your advantage while exploring Yggdrasil. 11F So, you've reached the 3rd Stratum. Do you know what kind of place it is? It served as a battlefield during a huge war fought eons ago. As a result, the stratum is now scarred and left in ruin. 12F Have you noticed how the 3rd Stratum changes drastically depending on what time of day it is? When the sun's out, you can use its light to your advantage if you're being chased. Of course, you still have to watch out for the toxic marshes. At night, though, they disappear. But that also means there's no sunlight to keep the monsters away. You'll need to keep these differences in mind as you work your way through. 13F You know, I used to have this really good friend. Someone who I could really be myself around, and who I could consult about anything. Always had my back. I miss the happiness that comes from knowing that the person by your side will be there tomorrow... 14F Don't stress yourself out about this Lili ordeal. The keep to accomplishing what you set out to do is keeping a cool head. 15F As the last floor on the 3rd Stratum, 15F's going to be full of tough monsters. Keep an eye out for Coffin Demons. They're not the worst thing out there, but they're strong enough to be a pain. You can't avoid them in advance like the bigger baddies, so if they show up you need to be ready. 16F Good job making it to the 4th Stratum. You're in uncharted territory, now. Expect a lot more requests to come in. It's going to get real busy around here. I'll make sure you take the lion's share of any requests that come it. *chuckle* I'm kidding. 17F I just remembered something I read in a book once... Something about how descendants from the ancient war might still be alive within the labyrinth. There's been talk of Celestrian cities sending in search parties to investigate the possibility. Considering you've already explored the 4th Stratum, maybe you've met these descendants without even realizing it. 18F I can't believe how quickly you made it to the 4th Stratum. Do you ever take a break? If you keep up this pace, you'll get to 20F in no time. I wonder what's beyond the 4th Stratum? You can tell there's something up there just by looking up at Yggdrasil... 19F Are you starting to see an end to the 4th Stratum? >''' "Yup, no big." * Is that so. Well, keep that attitude up and you'll be through the 4th Stratum before you know it. '''> "Still plenty left." * Well, aren't you the cool customer. But that attitude is probably why why you're the ones who discovered the 4th Stratum. 20F Finally made it to 20F. I wonder what's waiting at the end of the 4th Stratum. No matter what it is, I'm sure you can handle it. You've come this far, after all. With you, even the impossible seems possible. Trust your instincts and do your best. 21F I heard the news about the Crystal Dragon! What your guild's done is truly extraordinary. I can't help but wonder how far you'll go. At this rate, you might become too good to even bother with my little ol' requests. Tell me: what's the 5th Stratum like? It extends beyond the sky? You must be teasing me... 22F I guess you were serious. About the 5th Stratum, I mean. When word got out, Celestrian scholars from Sidonia started arriving in droves. They're obsessed with solving the great mystery of Yggdrasil and learning what lies at its summit. You're the ones who are going to find out first, and it's going to be a big deal--better be ready for it! 23F You found the remains of what look like man-made buildings in the 5th Stratum? What could that even mean? I mean, it's a little strange, right? You're the first people to ever reach the 5th Stratum... But if there are ruins up there, that means there used to be a civilization living in them. We really don't know the first thing about Yggdrasil, do we? 24F If you're at 24F. does that mean you're close to conquering the labyrinth? Doing that is basically solving the greatest mystery of this world. It's hard to believe that's well in reach. I never imagined you would go this far when you first came to the city. You didn't know the first thing about the labyrinth back then, Now look at you--total professionals. This must be what a mom feels like when she drops her kid off at their first day of school. 25F This is it. The end of Yggdrasil. You're about to realize a dream countless adventurers chased but couldn't grab. Including me. Challenging Yggdrasil showed me the limits of my skills. But I made peace with it knowing that if I couldn't do it, someone else would some day. That's why I started this tavern. I wanted to support other adventurers. I didn't think I'd ever meet anyone who'd explore all of Yggdrasil in my lifetime, though. Then you came along. Well, anyway, you made it farther than anyone ever has. No matter what lies ahead, you'll get through it. Just do your best like you always do. I'll be waiting here for you to come back. After beating the game ...... You've seen the truth behind the legend with your own two eyes. *chuckle* I think you earned some drinks on the house. Sit down, tell me everything. 26F Another stratum beyond the 5th one... And it goes beyond the planet? It's like no rules apply when it comes to Yggdrasil... And yet, you hardly seem fazed. > "Just glad there's more to explore." * Now that's the talk of true adventurers. I guess that's the sort of attitude you need to adventure through the entire labyrinth, though. I'l be cheering you on. Let me know if there's any way I can help. '> '"We thought it was finally over..." * That so? I thought you'd be happy. Then again, I guess not biting off more than you can shew is how you got this far in the first place. I'll be cheering you on. Let me know if there's any way I can help. 27F You've reached 27F, right? Are there even stairs that high in the labyrinth? Not like Yggdrasil's ever been anything even close to resembling normal. I wonder how long it'll take to really understand everything about the great tree... Maybe that day will come when you reach the end of the 6th Stratum. 28F Made it to 28F, I hear. I also hear things are ridiculously more difficult up there than any other stratum. That reminds me. Someone showed me some material you brought back down. Just by looking at it, I can tell the organisms up there are way, way different than what we're used to dealing with. It even piqued my curiosity, and I'm content to spend my time in the peace and quiet of my tavern. Maybe I'll pick up adventuring again? 29F You've reached 29F. The end's nearly in sight. What you're about to do proves that all the adventurer's who came before you weren't wasting their time. Adventurers like me, who strove to reach Yggdrasil's summit but failed. Just come back alive. Please. 30F Stats Once you activate the quest "Song of the Snake Woman" and approach the marked shortcut on 19F, Mirina joins the party. She is a level 82 Necromancer with the Spirit Broker title. Category:Etrian Odyssey V Characters